Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (2 + (4 - 6 \times 3)) \times 8 $
Solution: $ = (2 + (4 - 18)) \times 8 $ $ = (2 + (-14)) \times 8 $ $ = (2 - 14) \times 8 $ $ = (-12) \times 8 $ $ = -12 \times 8 $ $ = -96 $